Ancient and Accepted Order of Bridgemasons
The Ancient and Accepted Order of Bridgemasons is an ancient entitlement that is half construction company, half cult. Background An old entitlement dating back to the Dark Ages, the Bridgemasons’ Order is thought to have originated in a time that the Gentry could easily slip between the worlds. A number of their slaves were taught to make bridges for the Others, a task that only ended when an alliance of mythic creatures fought the Gentry back in a great war. Those who still remembered the skills built a path back over several years, with the Faeries on their tails. The survivors, following the escape, safeguarded the secrets of what would later be called Wyrdbuilding. Organization Through its life, the Order of Bridgemasons evolved into a kind of mystery cult, rich with secret traditions. Its bears a tiered organization, with a ''Worshipful Pillar presiding over local councils of Bridge Masters, who themselves dictate the duties of Bridge Walkers and the apprentices. Joining and Membership Prerequisites: Wyrd 3, Crafts 3 + Specialty: Construction, Mantle (Autumn) 1, Elemental or Ogre Title: Master Builders The Order takes members largely from two groups: working class laborers, who make up the majority of the group; and educated engineers and architects, who tend to be fonder of the Order’s esoteric rituals and rites than the former group. “Arguments” between these groups tend to result in beautiful, elaborate mansions, filled with hidden passageways and tunnels. Joining the Bridgemasons can either be done by apprenticing to a Bridge Master for four years before an initiation or by petitioning the organization as an established craftsman. The latter is far more common in this day and age. Mien Bridgebuilders are large, even if once they were small or slender, with powerful muscles and massive but nimble hands. On each Master Builder’s left hand is a bronze ring. Most dress as construction workers, though some may wear tasteful suits instead. Privileges *'Wyrdbuilding': Every hour, one Bridgemason can complete 20 Size points of construction, alteration, or demolition at the cost of 1 point of Glamour. The building (or other construction) must touch bare earth or natural rock. He has to have all the required materials on hand, though exact sizes and shapes aren’t necessary. His power can bend and cut sections with precision. He doesn’t need any tools, but he needs to know how to build his project. For complex constructions, this requires an extended Intelligence + Crafts roll based on the difficulty of the project, just as if he was a normal foreman. An engineer or architect can assist with detailed plans (see “Teamwork,” The World of Darkness, p. 134), providing up to half of the necessary successes. Bridgemasons can take breaks in the midst of construction, but must always work continuously for at least an hour at a time. Construction erodes at 20 Size points per hour if the process is witnessed by a mortal. Cold iron cannot be used in construction. Gallery Bridgemason.png|Bridgemason References * Category:Entitlement (CTL)